To Be Blind is Not Miserable, But to Love?
by Lady of Sign
Summary: Ann was blinded after an accident.She was sent back home to recover, but being back in Ipswich brings back old memories of her childhood & old friends. Will Ann overcome her blindness,will she let an old love back in her heart? Time can only tell.


**Ok Here is my first Covenant story. Please tell me what you think about the first chapter because this can determine if this story will go on or not. **

**Here is my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story of The Covenant...Just my own character. Please enjoy :).

* * *

**

**"_To be blind is not miserable; not to be able to bear blindness, that is miserable." John Milton_**

It was another beautiful summer day in Portland, Oregon. The weather was mildly warm, the sun was shining brightly, and people were motivated to spend the day outside. One such person was already out and playing in the park with her dog. "Come on Lala, go get the ball, go get it!"

As the yellow tennis flew through the air a brown and white husky ran after it like a bullet out of a gun. Ann laughed then whistled when Lala grabbed the ball and brought it back to her mistress. "Good girl Lala." Lala's icy blue eyes looked up at Ann's face and gave her a doggy smile, which made Ann smile even more. "Oh you're such an adorable girl! Yes you are! Are you ready to get some lunch?"

Lala barked as she jumped up and down in excitement. Ann laughed some more "alright, alright let me get our stuff and we can head over to the Yummy Café for some food."

Ann was quick with her promise and the two companions were making their way to the café when Ann's cell rang. "Hang on girl I need to get this call. Hey mom what's up?"

Lala sat on her back legs and waited patiently on her mistress. Lala looked up and down the somewhat busy street in Portland. There were a lots of people out today most of them walking with other dogs and others riding bikes, which maneuvered around Ann who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. It was a beautiful sunny day to be outside. No one suspected that anything could go wrong so it was a big shock when an out of control car jumped the sidewalk and headed straight for Lala and an unobservant Ann. Lala's ears twitched when she heard the other humans scream and barked loudly when she saw the car heading right for them.

"Hang on mom, Lala! Will you be..." Ann looked up in horror as the car aimed straight for her and she was so terrified that her body couldn't move. Ann felt, in the back of her mind, a harsh tug on her hand and, what felt like slow motion, Ann watched as Lala pulled on her leash with all her might to move Ann out of the car's path. She was almost out of the way when the car clipped the side of her hip and Ann went sailing through the air before landing hard on the ground. There was a loud thud in her ears and colors began to fade from her vision _Oh my God! Am I going to die? Please lord don't let me die!_ The colors changed to grey, then to blob shapes, then finally everything went black. Sadly what Ann didn't know was that the thud she heard was more severe than she realized and the next time she woke up Ann would find that her life would be forever changed.

**...**

A month later: "Ann, your mother and I have decided that it's best if you move back home."

The young woman who was sitting at the table glared in the direction where her father spoke. "It sounds like you're asking me to give up dad."

Ann then heard the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor and felt warm hands covering her own. "That's not it Ann, we would never ask you to give up. But we're worried and we want you to recover quickly." Ann's hazy green eyes flared with anger and despair "the doctor said that my blindness might be permanent."

Another chair screeched and her mother's voice drew near "the doctor said that it's a possibility, but he has high hopes that you'll regain your sight. The blow to the back of your head just rattled your brain a bit and it will take some time for it to make itself right again." Then she heard her mother sigh. "Please Ann, for my sake will you come home and recover there?"

Ann quietly sat, thinking about what else she could be doing with her life now. The moment she woke up in the hospital and found out that she was temporarily or permanently blind Ann felt her world come crashing down. If she didn't have the abundant of love of her family and the loyal support of dog, Lala, Ann would have fallen into a deep hole of despair. Coming back to the present Ann sighed and squeezed both of her parents' hands. "Ok, I'll come home." Both of her parents hugged her and quickly made plans to move everything of Ann's back to her hometown of Ipswich, Massachusetts.


End file.
